The Dragon Child's Legend
by AwesomeDude621
Summary: D'Artagnan is transported from his world to the world of Runeterra. his friends are left behind in his world, while he is exploring a whole new land full of danger and wonder. D'Artagnan will discover the dangers and the powerful heroes that inhabit this world. (slow at first, like all my stories but it will pick up)(first fan fiction, feedback would be appreciated)
1. Chapter 1 Rude Awakening

Chapter One

(Let's get a few things out of the way, D'Artagnan's description, Blizz, and the fact that the story he comes from is my own. D'Artagnan is a sixteen year old male that has worked as a blacksmith's assistant for years. He has a slight tan; he is shorter than most champions due to his lack of age. He has long-ish messy brown hair. he has green eyes, he wears a blue dragon scale tunic, a small chest plate that covers his ribs and shoulders. His shoulder guards are in the shape of dragon heads. He has white pants, and generic leather boots. He has a gauntlet with a purple gem on it, it is worn on his left hand, it is fingerless and uses a black leather glove for the under side. He has white gloves on, and he has a belt full of pouches. Blizz is a small blue dragon around the size of a fully grown cat. She has small silver horns, black claws, and ridges running down her back. Also a spade tail and ear fins.)

D'Artagnan lay on the ground panting and choking on his own blood. "I did it… I did it Silvana…" he smiled. He defeated Grag and saved all his friends. The corruption died around him, Blizz cuddled up to D'Artagnan. "Its ok, Blizz. We did it…" he said weakly patting her head. She made noises he couldn't understand, "wait, why can't I understand you?" D'Artagnan started to ask before a bright flash of light engulfed him.

"Where is the powerful being you sensed?!" a woman in a purple robe yelled. D'Artagnan faded in and out of consciousness. He woke up after some time, he looked around. "Guys… we did it." He said expecting all his friends to be waiting for him to wake up. He looked around to see robed figures. "Where are my friends?" D'Artagnan asked. Blizz was resting next to him but none of his friends were with him. "You see, we pulled you from your world. We meant to pull another source of power but it appears someone made a mistake," a woman growled at a robed figure who seemed to shrink at her voice. "Silvana… tell me what's going on," D'Artagnan said beginning to fell panicked.

His breathing picked up in speed, his armor was removed and his shirt was missing. He has a scar near his heart and he staggered out of bed. "no no no… they… they need me, I need them to know that I'm ok." D'Artagnan started to have rushed thoughts. Something, a thought came to his stressed mind. "Who did you intend to bring here?" D'Artagnan asked flatly. "A centuries old creature of intense power. It seemed to grow in power within the last half hour." The woman explained. "You intended to summon Grag… Grag?! He was going to destroy my world, and then I killed him. What did you intend to do with him!?" D'Artagnan asked, storming up to the robed woman.

"We intended to use it for the League of Legends. We are summoners; we control champions to decide the fate of our world." She explained. "You almost brought someone over that would gladly take over your world. He would be ruthless, destroy everything! But you brought me, send me home!" D'Artagnan demanded. "that isn't an easy feat. Bringing someone or something to our world is easy, to send you back to yours would be… problematic." She started but trailed off. D'Artagnan fell to his knees, "Alatariel… Grace… Murna… Diagona…" he said to himself, he may never see them again.

D'Artagnan stood up and grabbed his belt and started to put his armor on. He put on his white uniform shirt and pulled his dragon scale tunic over that. He put his chest plate on and grabbed his gauntlet. He put on his belt, "Blizz, come on," D'Artagnan said walking up to the bed. She climbed up him and took her perch on his shoulder. "I'd suggest you don't stand in my way," D'Artagnan threatened. The robed woman stepped to the side. "I'd suggest you rest," The woman said to D'Artagnan. "I don't listen to anyone," D'Artagnan growled. He walked out and found a vast series of halls. He started to walk around, looking for a way out of this place, where ever he was. D'Artagnan felt incredible pain in his chest; he leaned against a wall and stopped walking. He was panting for a few moments. D'Artagnan coughed up blood; he wasn't going to go ask the summoners for help. He stumbled through the halls; he fell over and passed out.

He awoke yet again in a bed with his armor next to him. "Since you seemingly wish to leave right away, we had our best healers come in. you can thank Soraka for healing your injuries. From what she told me, you were stabbed near the heart, right through your chest. She wanted to know if you want the scars to be healed," The summoner explained. "No. that scar is a reminder that I killed Grag. That scar tells me that I succeeded. No one will take that from me," D'Artagnan said adamantly. "You are free to go, don't kill yourself out there," she warned. "If I can handle Grag, I can handle anything," D'Artagnan said boldly. He got ready to leave yet again but Blizz was no where to be found. "Where's my dragon?" D'Artagnan asked. "It was moved to a safe place. I'm sure your dragon can wait for you, we didn't need an animal potentially ruining the procedure," she explained. "Get my dragon now… I don't care if you get her or you send someone. Get Blizz for me, or so help me I will…" D'Artagnan was cut off. "You will not threaten a summoner. It would be in your best interest to not anger the inhabitants of our world," she warned.

In mere moments Blizz was brought to D'Artagnan. She jumped on his shoulder and cuddled up to him. He gave Blizz a scratch on her chin. D'Artagnan walked out to see a purple skinned woman waiting for him. She stood up immediately. "I'm glad to see my magic worked." She said quickly. "What did you do before I got to you?" she asked, ready to scold D'Artagnan.

D'Artagnan thought back to his fight with Grag, D'Artagnan cut off Grag's main hand at the price of getting stabbed in the lung, all the way through his chest. "It's a long story, Miss," D'Artagnan started. "I'm Soraka, I healed you," She explained. "Well, Soraka, I'm glad you helped me, but I go my own way," D'Artagnan said starting to walk away. "The name's D'Artagnan," he said over his shoulder. "D'Artagnan? What an odd name…" she said to herself.

D'Artagnan wandered trying to find the exit; he got lost and eventually found the entrance. He left and went out looking for the first village he could find. He found a village a few hours after leaving the institute, he bought a map of the new land he was in. he was given looks due to the dragon on his shoulder, but when he put his hand on his sword's handle; they looked the other way. He read the map and looked at the locations. "Blizz, you up for a trip?" D'Artagnan asked. She gave a look to the map and pointed with her snout. She picked the Freljord, the map gave warnings of how inhospitable the place was but D'Artagnan wasn't deterred. He bought a black cloak at the next town and started to travel to the icy waste land.


	2. Chapter 2 The Freljord PT 1 of 4

Chapter Two

D'Artagnan looked at the icy plains that stood before him. "You had to pick this place? I get that you're a frost dragon but this is ridicules," D'Artagnan said to Blizz. He sighed and covered himself with his black cloak. The dragon felt at home while D'Artagnan shivered in the gusts of cold air that passed him. "I might have you, but I don't like the cold," D'Artagnan said to Blizz. He spent days traveling the tundra and got annoyed with the process, he caught a few animals for food but that was about it. "Alright, we're doing this my way!" D'Artagnan said putting Blizz on the ground. "Astis altak ufgard!" D'Artagnan commanded, his left hand over Blizz, she started to grow. Her scales grew larger and her horns grew longer. Her paws larger and claws longer. She grew to the size of a fully grown dragon. He hopped on her back. "My turn," D'Artagnan said with a smile. She looked over her back and said with one look, 'fine fine,' she rolled her cat like eyes. The wind in the air was more bitter and cold than traveling by foot but at least he covered more ground that way.

Blizz took off and they flew for about an hour before they found a large city in the middle of the tundra. There were fields of crops growing; the air around it was warm and inviting. The walls were made of solid, carved ice, vast bricks of ice were one and shimmered in the light of the day. Many people saw the dragon and pointed. D'Artagnan took Blizz down for a landing. Many people rushed forward to see the dragon; they looked at the boy in shock. "Clearly they haven't seen a dragon." D'Artagnan said to Blizz. The spell wore off and she climbed on his shoulder. He pulled out the map and looked at it. D'Artagnan looked up at the wall to see a large ice covered bird. He thought it was a statue, "Blizz, you see that statue? Looks realistic, doesn't it?" he said pointing to the bird. The gates were open and he walked in still looking at the map. He was in a city; he pulled down the hood and put the map in a pouch. The bird he saw before circled above him. "Blizz, scout. See what that bird is," D'Artagnan instructed. Blizz took off and flew up to the bird.

Anivia looked at the small dragon curiously "Hello little one," She said in her calm and soothing voice. "I suppose he sent you up here to see what I was," she guessed. "Don't worry, I'm only watching him to see if he is a threat," she explained. Blizz couldn't talk back to the cryo-phoenix. D'Artagnan was met with a few guards. "You are to be brought to Ashe, under direct orders," one of them said. "I suppose I could…" D'Artagnan started before he was chained and brought before Ashe.

Ashe rolled her eyes. "I said to bring him here, not restrain him!" Ashe said, frustrated to the guards. The guards took the chains off D'Artagnan. He rubbed his wrists, "I was told you wanted to see me… Ashe?" D'Artagnan asked. The cryo-phoenix took her perch. "Malady," the bird said to Ashe. Blizz took her perch on D'Artagnan's shoulder. "You gathered a lot of attention by flying here on a dragon, where is it?" Ashe asked. "You're looking at her," D'Artagnan gestured to Blizz. "The dragon shrunk after they landed," the ice covered bird explained. "Does the bird have a name?" D'Artagnan asked bluntly. "My name is Anivia, and I'm a Cryo-phoenix" she said keeping her calm, she glared at him. "A beautiful name for a creature of beauty and mystery," D'Artagnan said trying to kiss up to Anivia. She lowered her glare, "I suppose this human doesn't like ignorance, if he has educated himself on phoenixes," Anivia said looking over D'Artagnan. "The reason you were brought here was to assess if you were a threat. And considering the dragon is a hatchling, you are not," Ashe explained. A man in little armor was standing off to the side. He had a massive blade on his back. "I mean… if I wanted to be a threat… I could be." D'Artagnan said plainly. The man reached for the blade on his back, his hand stopped at the handle. "Tryndamere, that will not be necessary," Ashe reassured. Tryndamere kept his hand on the handle, waiting.

"I'm just saying," D'Artagnan said quickly. "Anyone in these lands could be a threat. That is why we need to learn who comes to our land. You seem to be powerful if you can make a dragon hatchling into a fully grown dragon, that seems quite useful," she noted. "Well… the spell only works on her, so…" D'Artagnan trailed off. "That would still be of great power and use," Ashe said thoughtfully. "You see, powerful allies are just as rare no matter where you go, what if I made a position?" Ashe started, "there is going to be a coming war in the Freljord, we don't know when but we know it is coming, what do you want to have in return for your service?" Ashe asked. "I don't know enough to pick a side," D'Artagnan shook his head. "Always examine the sides of any conflict before joining," D'Artagnan said aloud. "Shame, for someone with a dragon… that would be powerful in its own right…" Ashe said disappointed. "he is free to go," Ashe said dismissing D'Artagnan and the cat sized dragon. D'Artagnan turned and started to walk away, he said over his shoulder "And if it has something to due with the views of right and wrong, you can expect me to be on the right side, no fees necessary."

D'Artagnan looked around the market stalls and saw a book that interested him. "Tales of the Freljord…" the book called to him, he picked it up and immediately paid for it. He left reading stories of the watchers and the ice witch, the stories of a man named Braum and an invincible door he uses as a shield, the story of the howling abyss, and the story of the three sisters. He looked at the banners on the walls of carved ice, "The Avarosan tribe…" He said in awe.

D'Artagnan walked out of the gates and placed Blizz in the ground. "Astis altak ufgard!" D'Artagnan commanded again. Anivia watched from the wall, "certainly there is a lot or potential in a boy that can manipulate a dragon's age…" Anivia said thoughtfully. D'Artagnan climbed on Blizz's back and she took off, they headed for the place called 'The Howling Abyss'. They stopped just before the spell was about to wear off. D'Artagnan climbed off Blizz's back, she started to shrink to her normal size. D'Artagnan saw this land was full of wonder and adventure, but there was something lacking, someone. He traveled to last leg of the journey by foot. The winds were bitter cold from dragon back or on foot. Blizz felt at home, D'Artagnan shivered and shook under his cloak. She gave him a looking saying, 'stop being such a baby'. "I could turn us around right now," D'Artagnan growled through his shivering. Blizz rolled her eyes and rested in his shoulder.

D'Artagnan finished the trip to the howling abyss before night fell over the bridge. D'Artagnan found a body trapped in ice on one side, strange crystals were on the bridge. He examined them and touched them. The gem on his gauntlet shone brightly, he yanked his hand back fearing the gem might explode from the magic it was exposed to. He traveled across the bridge, the winds literally howled and moaned. "This place is eerie…" D'Artagnan noted with a hint of disgust. Some of the statues on the sides of the bridge looked like they were about to fall off. D'Artagnan made it to the other side to find a shop of sorts. No one was there but it was clearly in use recently. D'Artagnan walked up to it and looked closely, there were stairs leading down into what looked like shelter. An old man came up and looked at D'Artagnan in surprise. "Was I late? Have the champions already arrived?" the man asked quickly. "Champions? No, I came here to see what the Howling Abyss was." D'Artagnan explained. "An adventurer? Can I interest you in a robot? Only slightly broken." The man tried to sound nice about it. "I'm set for companions. Thanks," D'Artagnan said pointing to the dragon on his shoulder.

"In that case, there is so much to learn from this ancient place. Assuming the champions aren't here wrecking the place, only for it to put back together by the summoners. I question why they don't just make a replica to break on a whim, I'm sure they could," the man explained. "Well, thank you. What can you tell me about these champions?" D'Artagnan asked. "They are controlled by summoners to conclude conflicts of some sort, something along those lines," the man explained. "You must not be from around here to not know what the League of Legends it," the man noted. "I came from another plane, the 'summoners' pulled me here by mistake," D'Artagnan said, a hint of resentment in his voice.

In a flash five people appeared in front of him. They stretched and turned to the shop keeper. They ignored D'Artagnan and walked down the bridge. "That made no sense…" D'Artagnan said to himself. He walked forward and walked along the side of the bridge. He sat on the railing and watched the champions go back and forth with killing each other again and again. "Is this entertainment?" D'Artagnan asked no one in particular. One of the towers on blue fell then one on red. Champions died again and again. At this point D'Artagnan was bored of the pointless slaughter, at first he saw people die but they came back to life not a minute later. He grew tired of the spectacle and wanted to leave.

Then again he could be seen and killed by someone, so he sat there and waited for the match to end. Red team pushed in and was somehow stronger than the other team. Moments after the champions left the place was rebuilt in an instant. "I don't care who he is, I want to know how he got here!" someone said walking down the bridge. D'Artagnan yawned and stretched. A robed figure approached him, "You! You were on the bridge the whole match! You have defiled the League of Legends." The summoner started. "I didn't interfere, I don't see what I did wrong." D'Artagnan said crossing his arms. "You are to be brought to the council in…" the summoner started. "That won't be necessary. He didn't do anything. You are free to go." the summoner said. "Counselor! You can't just…" the summoner started. "I can and did." the counselor interrupted.


	3. Chapter 3 The Freljord PT 2 of 4

D'Artagnan was at a bit of a loss for words, "thanks," he said genuinely. "You need to stay out of trouble, the summoners are already looking for you," he warned, starting to walk away, "and I'd suggest you don't draw attention like you did here at the Howling Abyss." The counselor advised. D'Artagnan placed Blizz on the ground putting his left hand over her. "Astis altak ufgard." He said in a more controlled voice. Blizz grew, the counselor looked over his shoulder, his blue eyes could be seen looking at the spell D'Artagnan had cast. "Interesting…" the counselor said to himself; he looked forward. D'Artagnan hopped on Blizz's back and flew to a mountain before the spell wore off. D'Artagnan dug out a snow cave projecting a large shield and using it as a shovel, he covered the hole and created a small blue fire ball. "This doesn't help…" he said shivering. He created red hot fireball and gave a sigh of relief. He shrunk it down and relaxed. Blizz was at the hole where air could come in the small cave. She breathed the air of the frost and snow.

D'Artagnan had dreams of his past. "You'll never become a dragon lord… we should call you the dragon child!" "I thought I meant more to you than bad blood!" "I'll take everything you ever loved… and take it from you… only then will I take my prize and kill you." "Alatariel! Not you! Not her!" "you're cocky, stubborn, head strong, rash, impulsive, clever, resourceful, and you're my brother. I wouldn't trade you for anything." "You can't just go in there and expect to live! You stubborn idiot…" D'Artagnan awoke with a jolt. He was panting, he wasn't sweating, and he patted himself. His hand rested over his scar. "I'm sorry guys… I would have died with you living if it meant you could see me. Now, I don't know what to do." D'Artagnan said to his friends who clearly were not there. He looked at Blizz, she was still sleeping. "Maybe there is something for me to live for in this world… maybe I can do something worth while here." D'Artagnan said to himself. It had been weeks since he saw his friends, but they were worlds apart now.

He wanted to see them; he wanted to see Grace, to see Alatariel. But it wasn't possible he needed them but he couldn't reach them. The feeling of being alone finally set in, he was angry that he was pulled from his home, alone, depressed and for lack of a better word; sad. He punched the block out of the way. He climbed out and over looked the tundra, the winds howled and picked up snow. He didn't care, He yelled in frustration. He created a ball of blue fire and threw it at the tundra. It started to expand at his will and created a rose in the snow, a layer of ice. Once the ice covered the snow the fire faded and the rose was covered by the snow. He went back in the hole; he made a new cover and sat down on the cloak he slept on. "I miss you guys…" he said to himself. Blizz yawned; He steeled himself and covered his emotions. "Hey Blizz, we have one hell of a day ahead of us." D'Artagnan said acting as if what just transpired never happened. D'Artagnan put his cloak on and got ready; Blizz had dug a hole in the cover before D'Artagnan could leave. D'Artagnan pushed the snow wall out of his way to see Blizz being carried away by a large bird. "if you think you're taking the last thing I have, you've got another thing coming!" D'Artagnan said prepping his mind for the projection. He angled his left arm, a hang glider appeared over his back, he kicked off the ground and blue fire erupted from his feet. Blizz kicked and bit at her captor, the bird squawked and hissed.

D'Artagnan rocketed after them and once he was about to pass the bird, he grabbed its leg and didn't let go. The bird started to drop, they were over a frozen lake, D'Artagnan freed Blizz but he couldn't prepare the glider. He created a shield that broke the ice and protected him from some of the impact, but the icy water still soaked him to the bone. A hand reached in and pulled him out of the water. "You thought you were in trouble! Little man should be more careful, until you're strong, like Braum!" a man said to D'Artagnan. "Come, I can make better." The man said taking a shivering D'Artagnan to a small camp. "You need to get out of those clothes, you may not like it, but you could freeze if you don't." the man warned. "I don't think I have anything small enough for you." The man said turning to his tent. Blizz landed on D'Artagnan's shoulder and cuddled up to him. "You're welcome." He said through his shivering. "Why did we come here again?" D'Artagnan asked Blizz through his chattering teeth. "Ah! Braum hasn't worn since I was young boy, this should fit you." The man said placing a set of dry clothing near D'Artagnan.

D'Artagnan wanted to use magic to make a wall, his hands were numb and he felt the gauntlet starting to stick to his dragon scale tunic. He took the gauntlet off and placed it in the snow; he peeled off the dragon scale tunic to revel a gold and white uniform. Braum had turned away since this point. He peeled off the wet clothing and quickly put on the clothes Braum had given him. He thought the wind was bitter on his skin, but it was nothing compared to the water. Braum was walking around this place without a shirt, he didn't shake at all. D'Artagnan raised an eyebrow at this but he wanted to thank the man. D'Artagnan ringed his clothes and placed them over the fire, a safe distance. He walked up to Braum. "Thank you, I don't think I could have…" D'Artagnan started. "The pleasure is mine; my name is Braum, pleased to meet you." He offered his hand.

D'Artagnan looked at himself; the clothes were a light brown, thick, white insulation was used on the inside. Braum had given him a pair of boots to use while D'Artagnan's were filled with a think layer of ice.

D'Artagnan shook it to find Braum had a grip that crushed his hand "AH! D'Artagnan." He said smiling through the pain, when Braum looked away he shook his hand, trying to delay the pain. "What is a little man like you doing out this far in the tundra?" Braum asked entirely serious. "Well, my dragon wanted to visit this place, I've read some stories and I want to see what this place has to offer." D'Artagnan answered honestly. "That little thing?" Braum asked pointing to the small dragon. "Yes, she pointed to it on the map. The map!" D'Artagnan said quickly. He went through his belt and found the map soaked with the ink running, the cities names were smudged beyond recognition. He threw the ruined map in the fire. "Well, looks like we'll be winging it…" D'Artagnan said to Blizz. "No pun intended." D'Artagnan said quickly.

D'Artagnan and Braum spent sometime by the fire being quiet, the dragon took a nap near the fire. "So, what are you doing out here?" D'Artagnan asked. "I was traveling home, this is where I stopped for the night." Braum explained. "Your clothes should be dry soon." Braum pointed to the fire. "So how did you end up here?" Braum asked. "It's a long story, it involves almost getting killed and the summoners taking me from my world and saving me. Then I left and they are looking for me." D'Artagnan explained. D'Artagnan looked at his belt and saw the pouch that held his flute. He checked it; the flute had ice on the inside. He hit it a few times and some ice fell out, he looked inside and there was still a fine coat of ice.

He gave it an experimental blow; the ice was smooth and gave it a smooth note. He played a melody, it was smooth but clogged. He created a small ball of blue fire, no larger than a grape; it was made inside the flute. The fire shot out of the uncovered note holes, it didn't affect the music negatively. It was a bit of flare in this boring landscape. Braum listened to the music, it was soothing but it wasn't his taste. "It is something to lighten up the place," Braum said patting D'Artagnan on the back. D'Artagnan played his flute for a while, until his clothes were dry. The clothes Braum had given him were better suited for the cold, "keep the clothes, if you want to see this land, you will need them, besides, and Braum can't wear anymore, too small." He explained.

D'Artagnan was given a bag to keep his clothes in. he put the bag on his back and put his belt on, Gauntlet on his left hand with the white glove on under it. The glove Braum had given him for his left hand was too large to fit under his gauntlet. He covered himself with the black cloak. "Thank you, Braum." D'Artagnan said before walking away. Blizz climbed on his shoulder, "Train hard, and one day you could be strong like Braum." He called.

D'Artagnan walked in the tundra for a while; he saw a traveling band of raiders that he chose to trail for sometime. They called themselves the winter's claw. After an hour of trailing he was spotted, which he found to be a surprise, he found it surprising they took so long to spot him. He was a black object in a white tundra. He threw his cloak and bag to the ground in one swift motion. He drew the ornate sword that hung on his hip (The sword is made from an alloy that involves dragon bones, dragon teeth, Dragons blood, and high quality steel. the pommel was the dragons tail with a golden jewel wrapped in the tail. the handle was a dragon while the hand guard was the dragons wings. its head lead to the blade, the dragons fire, it curved out twice at the base of the blade and came to a long blade that ended in a long tip. the blade was sharp to the touch). Above the gem a purple, transparent copy of the blade hovered. They laughed at the child. D'Artagnan scowled, he muttered something that was inaudible to the warriors of the raiders. In an instant he was in front of two of them, he it one with a shield, projected from his gauntlet, and the other in the neck with the pommel of his sword. He looked up to see two charging at him; he was behind them and did similar to them. "Never waste a life. Never kill someone unless you have to." The words echoed in his head. The leader ordered the men to stop. "You arrogant boy. I'll give you props; you defeated some of my men. But I'm Olaf," the man said brandishing his axes. "I don't know you." D'Artagnan said cocking an eyebrow.

Olaf went into a rage and threw one of his axes at D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan caught it with his shield. The projection faded, the ax fell out, and the shield solidified. Olaf charged at D'Artagnan, D'Artagnan opened his eyes in shock and rolled out of the way of a wild swing. The spell wore off and he needed time to use it again. Olaf grabbed his ax and threw it again. D'Artagnan raised his shield and caught the ax in it. Olaf grabbed the ax from the shield and kicked off from D'Artagnan's shield. D'Artagnan was still unable to stand up from the unrelenting assault from Olaf. Olaf slammed both his axes into D'Artagnan's shield. The shield cracked across the surface, it held but D'Artagnan had to get away from Olaf, he was getting stressed by the assault. It distracted his mind and made the projection weaker. D'Artagnan was kicked back and slid across the snow. He muttered something in a magic language. Four copies of him appeared around Olaf. They started chanting the spell, they backed up from Olaf and the circle grew larger with no new copies appearing.

They ran counterclockwise around Olaf. Olaf threw an ax into them and hit one of the copies, the copy in front of the original. They all charged at Olaf and dealt five swift strikes, all of them were shallow cuts but the original slammed his shield on the back of the Viking's head. D'Artagnan knelt down and put his left hand over the Viking. A golden glow appeared and the wounds sealed. "Never waste a life…" D'Artagnan said to himself. D'Artagnan collected his things. "Kill me, so I may end my quest." The man said from the snow. D'Artagnan looked confused, "what?" D'Artagnan asked. "I don't want to die a quiet death, kill me so that I can end my quest for a death in battle." He explained. "I don't kill…" D'Artagnan said turning and walking away. He put his cloak on and pulled the hood up. He placed his hand over the scar "often…" He muttered to himself. Blizz landed on his shoulder. D'Artagnan examined the convoy before he left; Avarosan goods were being taken to somewhere. He found another convoy and trailed it, trying to be stealthy this time.


	4. Chapter 4 The Freljord PT 3 of 4

He followed the convoy from a good distance and wanted to see where the goods were being taken. He found a large encampment and watched. He changed into his armor, night fell and the black cloak became an advantage. D'Artagnan looked and scouted around the camp. There was a simple wall that D'Artagnan was able to look over. There were tents and many small fires, people were celebrating their raids and mourning their failures. Their leader went around drinking with her tribe mates. She scolded those that mourned failures, she said something along the lines of "those that fail are too weak for our own good. Keeping them would end in the weakening of our tribe. If you think their loss was 'sad' you can join them."

D'Artagnan was sick at the thought of her reasoning. She was pitiless; a large bear in armor patrolled the area. D'Artagnan saw the bear coming and thought of a way he could get away from the creature. "Blizz could make a distraction if she was larger," he thought. "Start flying, and make a distraction, if they try to hurt you, leave. Astis altak ufgard." D'Artagnan instructed; he used the spell. Blizz flew and started to grow. She went into the darkness as the bear approached. He had at most about ten seconds till the bear would notice him. Blizz flew over the village with a mighty roar and breathed blue fire over the fires, putting them out instantly. The bear stopped its patrol and ran inside the small encampment. Blizz made another pass and knocked over a part of the wall with her tail. D'Artagnan wanted to leave; he wanted to get out and leave this place. But he hated to see people being abused, seeing what they worked for taken from them. D'Artagnan had a huge bluff oh his side; he rushed to the hole Blizz made. He entered in the confusion and whistled. The dragon landed near the boy. "Who is your leader?" D'Artagnan yelled.

Sejuani came forward. "You had better have a good reason for attacking my tribe." She growled. "I want to know why I saw Avarosan goods being taken here, and I want a damn good reason why." D'Artagnan said calmly. The dragon alone gave a good reason for Sejuani to think about what she was about to do. "They are weak; they would rather be farmers than warriors. Ashe and her misguided way of thinking will get her killed." she scowled. "So you are the tribe she would fight in the war she talked about… should you win, what do you do when there are no more farmers? This land is bare, they provide food when meat is scarce, when they are gone, how will you feed your people?" D'Artagnan asked, he gave her a reason to rethink her logic. "What is it to you? Are you working with Ashe?" she questioned, avoiding the question. D'Artagnan patted the dragon on the side. "I only do what's right, and it appears that you are taking from those who make, because you can't even fend for yourselves. If you could you would realize what is necessary for a tribe to prosper, and taking from others, isn't where you should excel." D'Artagnan said calmly. "I've lived in this land my whole life and you say that I'm wrong… take it back." She hissed. D'Artagnan drew his sword, "I'm not in the wrong here, and I refuse to let them keep suffering because you can't see the error in your ways." D'Artagnan said keeping his calm.

She whistled and a boar came charging from a pen. She mounted the boar, and someone handed her a bola. The large bear came to her aid and a man with a pelt over his head came forward. "Blizz, I'm going to need you to deal with the bear." He whispered in her ear fin. She looked at the bear and gave him a confidant look. D'Artagnan smirked, "catch me if you can." He said before running back to a more open area. The dragon took off and gained air before turning and diving down and swooping up Volibear by his hind feet.

Blizz carried him off far enough that the people couldn't see them. D'Artagnan turned to Udyr and Sejuani; he looked at her weapon of choice. The bola would catch his sword and allow her to take it; it would make it more of a liability than a weapon. He looked to end this quickly. D'Artagnan sheathed his sword, "coward! You come to fight then you sheath your weapon. Are you laying down to die after talking about how I wronged the people?!" she questioned. D'Artagnan lifted his left hand showing her the gauntlet that was on his wrist. "I don't need a sword to fight you, just this gauntlet." He smirked. He threw his cloak to the ground, and the bag on top of the cloak. Sejuani turned to Udyr, "don't let him talk like that! Do something!" she barked. Udyr rushed at D'Artagnan and Sejuani charged on her boar. D'Artagnan yawned; he projected a kite shield from the gauntlet and blocked the boar. Udyr flanked from the side and used powerful hits to pressure points. With each hit; Udyr seemingly seemed to stop D'Artagnan in his tracks. He turned and attempted to hit Udyr with the kite shield. His arms crossed in an X shape and blocked the strike while Sejuani aimed her bola at D'Artagnan's head.

D'Artagnan was hit by the icy weapon and his vision blurred. He turned back to Sejuani and was hit again by Udyr on his pressure points. D'Artagnan had to get some distance. D'Artagnan ran from them and they chased him faster than he ran; he started to chant a spell. He ran faster and then made a quick turn and circled them. He appeared behind Udyr and slammed his shield against his head. Udyr slowly turned his head and looked at D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan turned and ran in the other direction. He looked for something, fire surrounded Udyr and D'Artagnan was forced to stop in his tracks, he turned on his heel and was hit by Udyr, this was more than enough for Sejuani, the boar charged and caught his armor with his tusks, Bristle threw D'Artagnan up in the air for a moment. D'Artagnan landed on his hands and knees; he stopped for a moment before he stood up. Five of him appeared and he tried again. In an instant he drew his sword and the projection of the shield was replaced with a copy of his blade. they turned to Udyr and charged at him one by one, each going for five swift strikes, a few got though but a barrier blocked most of the copies. D'Artagnan struck with his sword four times before slamming his shield against Udyr's head.

Udyr fell to the ground and D'Artagnan sheathed his sword, turning to Sejuani. The sword over his left arm changed back to a shield. "Where's that dragon of yours? After I kill you I'm killing it next." Sejuani said boldly. "After I kill you, I'll make sure that boar is roasted over a nice fire." D'Artagnan said playing the same game. "I think I saw the perfect golden apple that would fit just right in his mouth," D'Artagnan continued. "Enough!" she said before pulling the reins in the boar's mouth. Bristle charged at D'Artagnan but the spell hadn't worn off just yet, he was behind them and ran up Bristle's back. He slammed his shield against her head, he knocked off her helmet and she fell off of Bristle's back. D'Artagnan did the same to the boar. The boar roared at him and attempted to gouge him with its tusks, D'Artagnan created a ball of blue fire and blasted it onto the boar, and a thin layer of ice covered the boar from head to tail. Sejuani had stood up and her platinum blonde hair was falling down her shoulders. Her Bola was still being held. "I will never yield!" she yelled. D'Artagnan shrugged; he just took a defensive stance behind his shield. The boar wouldn't take long to break the ice, he had to wrap this up fast; he ran up to Sejuani, she sung her bola like a mace, trying to get him to move his shield and create an opening. But D'Artagnan held his shield strong, he didn't yield his mental grip on its from. With each hit the surface seemed to crack and gouge but it regenerated with a crystalline screech, similar to nails on a chalkboard. She started to spin the bola, ice shards seemed to follow the mace, the ice shards flew at D'Artagnan and the mace continued to smash into the shield. The ice shards did nothing but created a thin layer of frost on D'Artagnan. "Freeze!" she shouted as magic controlled the ice and made it jagged and rip into D'Artagnan's skin. The ice was thick and covered D'Artagnan skin and made his joints feel bulky and slow. She kicked his shield, knocking D'Artagnan off his balance and swung upward with the mace. She smashed him in the jaw with the ice mace. D'Artagnan was knocked on his ass and put his right hand on the point of impact. His teeth were still in tact, his jaw hurt like hell, neck hurt, blood was on his chin, and his vision was blurry. He stood up and saw the bola flying at him, he ducked and it went over him. Sejuani was charging at him; he turned and smashed his shield on the side of her head; she fell to the ground. D'Artagnan started to look around; Blizz needed help with the ursine, Sejuani was charging at him again, he side stepped her and tripped her. She fell into the snow and pushed herself up again. "Stay down or I'll make you stay down." D'Artagnan threatened. "Kill me! Don't humiliate me, just kill me!" she yelled. D'Artagnan smirked and grabbed the bag and cloak. He looked over to dragon fighting off the giant bear. D'Artagnan charged as fast as he could at the two.

(rewind a bit)

Blizz dropped Volibear to the ground while she was a few yards above. She landed a good distance from the ursine. Volibear picked himself up and looked around the darkness. Blizz created a massive blue fire so Volibear could see. "So you believe in a fair fight. Then I see you wish to lose." Volibear taunted. Blizz wanted to say something but only a few noises came out and she looked annoyed at the sheer fact she couldn't speak. She thought back, D'Artagnan was left with two opponents. She had to make the fight fast; the spell would wear off in twelve or so minutes. Volibear charged and Blizz followed her opponents move. The ursine ran on all fours and grabbed the dragon and threw her onto her side, not before she sunk her fangs into the bear's armor and cut the flesh under it. Claw marks were on her sides, blood started to flow from the cuts, but she got up. Volibear cautiously approached the dragon. Blizz jumped up and slammed her tail across the bears jaw before lunging at him and pinning him to the ground.

Volibear roared and threw the dragon off of him. Blizz stood back up and growled, Volibear's eyes glowed blue and energy sparked from his paws. Volibear and Blizz charged at each other. The claws hit her and ripped at her scales. Electricity flowed into her with each hit. She roared and blue flames burst from her jaw onto the ursine. She got the bear to get back for the moment. She backed away and charged while the bear tried to clear his head of the ice that now covered it in thick plates and layers. Blizz charged; her silver horns bared and ready to strike the ursine. The bear roared and the ice shattered. The dragon's horns hit the bear's stomach. She swung her tail again and hit him in the head. Blizz nodded making sure the bear was knocked out before starting to limp away. He roared again and charged at her. He grabbed her by the tail and threw her over his shoulder. She roared and rolled onto her side. Volibear started to swing at her again and again.

D'Artagnan whistled; Volibear looked at D'Artagnan. "Get off my dragon you overgrown cub." D'Artagnan taunted. Blood slowly flowed from the dragon. He had to finish what Blizz started before the spell wore off. Four more of him appeared and circled the bear. They each became a blur and kept circling. Volibear struck one of the clones and lightning struck all of them, they all disappeared in an instant. D'Artagnan stopped at the energy ran through his body. The bear picked him up and threw him over his back and turned. Blizz charged at the bear again and her paw hit him across the jaw. Blizz laid down on her belly, she looked at the ursine and gave a look saying 'finish it'. D'Artagnan went over to Volibear. The wounds he had were superficial at most. D'Artagnan checked on Blizz. She was losing blood; he raised his left hand over the dragon. Golden light shone over Blizz as her wounds healed.

D'Artagnan fell back and let his head rest on Blizz, he was exhausted. "You! I'm not done with you yet. So long as I live I will hunt you down and make you pay for humiliating me!" Sejuani said brandishing her bola. "You want a round two? I can give you a round two." D'Artagnan said looking her over. "What's the point of carrying that sword if you won't kill anyone with it?!" she questioned. Blizz gave a curious look to the boy that rested on her side. She gave a sassy look saying 'you need to stop sparing so many people, it will come back to bite us'. Reading his dragon's eyes. "Killing them would end the same way." D'Artagnan said rolling his eyes. "Don't ignore me!" Sejuani yelled. D'Artagnan looked at her. "You have my undivided attention." D'Artagnan said sarcastically. "You humiliated me in front of my tribe, you attacked my tribe. Now you spare my life thinking that it is just you being a hero." She said while D'Artagnan was talking to Blizz. "Stop ignoring me!" she yelled as she was about to throw the bola Udyr grabbed her arm. "You must see that he has won this time. We do not have to retaliate. He has proven that he could be a threat, don't push the issue anymore." Udyr said calmly. "Not like I'd be around to enforce what I told you about. But it is something to think about." D'Artagnan said leaning back on the dragon. "you came here… attacked my tribe, threatened me…" she started to list off everything D'Artagnan had done before Udyr picked up Sejuani and started to walk away. "Put me down! I'll get him and I'll skin that dragon!" the started. "Let it go, Sejuani." Udyr said not putting her down. D'Artagnan turned to the dragon, "so, if I remember, there is one more sister, and one more city. So if you're up for it…" D'Artagnan started before the dragon put up her clenched paw. D'Artagnan bumped his fist to her paw, "then that is a yes. After we get a new map we can see what else there is, but we should really get away from here." D'Artagnan said stretching and hopping on the dragons back. She picked herself off the ground and took off, they flew off until the spell wore off and slept in another snow cave.


	5. Chapter 5 The Freljord PT 4 of 4

D'Artagnan yawned and stretched, he changed into the winter clothes last night and was kept warm; Blizz still enjoyed the cold air that she would have been raised in if she was wild. The silence was broken by a small white puff ball of a creature. D'Artagnan looked at the little thing with curiosity; it was larger than an orange but smaller than a melon. It had two large eyes that begged for something, two small horns and little feet. A large tongue came out and started to go up and down as it panted. D'Artagnan raised an eyebrow; the creature had no way of protecting itself. Maybe it was someone's pet, but its fur was thick enough to keep it warm in this horrid land of ice. D'Artagnan began to wonder how the things survived out here. they had to eat something, it was cute but D'Artagnan didn't care for cute creatures. He picked it up and examined its teeth, herbivore. A small tail, it came in from outside but D'Artagnan still had trouble figuring out how the thing could survive the wilderness. He pushed the cover off the snow cave and looked over the tundra. He threw the poro like a ball, it landed in a poof of snow and D'Artagnan turned to grab his cloak. He put it on and pulled the hood up; D'Artagnan woke up Blizz; she hopped on his shoulder and they turned around. The creature was behind him again, same horns, foot prints leading from the point of impact. D'Artagnan started walking the tundra while the puff ball followed him. D'Artagnan knew there was one more city, one more sister to visit before they would be done. Once they covered enough distance, D'Artagnan cast the spell of growth on Blizz; the poro jumped on the dragon's tail and held on as they took off.

They stopped a few times because the spell was about to wear off, but they made it to the last city. The symbol was similar to a runic eye, D'Artagnan felt uneasy about the city, Blizz felt similar but they wanted to see the world they were transported to. The poro climbed up D'Artagnan and on the shoulder opposite from Blizz. D'Artagnan looked to his left and saw the poro. "I swear to Silvana, if you keep following me… I will punt you off my dragons back while we are leagues above the ground!" D'Artagnan yelled at the creature. The poro licked his cheek. D'Artagnan dropped his glare and gave an, 'I just don't care anymore' look at the poro. He rolled his eyes and kept walking, the gates were open; D'Artagnan had no reason to stop and looked at the people as he passed, they looked as though they were in a trance. Two guards crossed spears, "Halt! Are you a visitor from one of the provinces of Runeterra?" a guard asked, "no, I'm just traveling." D'Artagnan said a bit suspicious of the guards. The people seemed to be blank slates, it was strange, D'Artagnan wanted to get through here. The sun had passed its peak and was slowly sinking. "Strange, no matter what world we go to, no matter the plane we visit, there is always one sun, and it is always the same day. Always the same length. So strange that it is…" D'Artagnan thought aloud.

The sun started to set but D'Artagnan wanted to meet the descendent of the last sister. He approached the largest building, D'Artagnan looked around and found a woman, and she wore a long, light blue dress and has a long braided blonde pony tail. She turned around, her blue eyes pierced him. "Who are you and what do you want?" she asked wanting to get D'Artagnan to leave as soon as possible. "I was just traveling the Freljord; I wanted to visit the last city." D'Artagnan explained. "You've seen it now go." she said turning and starting to walk away. The dragon hissed at the woman. This brought something to mind, "Quinn and that damned bird." She growled beneath her breath. She saw something in the boy that stood before her, "Blizz, you don't hiss… really… I need to train you…" D'Artagnan said to the dragon.

D'Artagnan was ignoring the dragon's warning. 'I can't talk and you treat me like a pet!? What the hell?! We traveled for two years; I was more of a help then melody! Are you listening?!' Blizz was yelling in draconic. D'Artagnan was entirely unable to understand the dragon. the dragon pecked at his head, "ow… stop…" D'Artagnan said to the dragon. 'She is full of dark magic, damn it! Listen to me you stubborn ass!' the dragon yelled, it sounded more like a bear cub calling for its mother. D'Artagnan shrugged, "well, in that case I'm off to see…" he paused and looked at his new map, "um… ohh… Piltover looks nice. Maybe Shurima after that…" D'Artagnan said to the dragon. 'At least were leaving…' the dragon gave a contented sigh. 'I swear, if he keeps treating me like a pet I'll act like one…' she said to herself. "Who knows what that boy would say; it might end up like Quinn all over again! What did he see?" she asked herself. "He has to be stopped." Lissandra told herself. D'Artagnan strolled out of the city looking at the map. He pulled his hood up, "Piltover or Shurima?" D'Artagnan asked the dragon. Blizz shook her head. After they covered a few miles it became apparent something powerful was following them, a black snowstorm surrounded them. "Blizz… its time you start flying, get out of the snow storm." D'Artagnan instructed. The dragon took off complaining. 'Now I'm not a pet!? Really?! I'm so done with him…' Blizz said to herself as she rose above the snowstorm. He awaited the presence, he looked at his gauntlet. The gem glowed constantly, no matter which way he pointed it, the glow was consistent. He waited a few minutes before started to look around the black magic. "This is consistent with the ice witch… so after all that she is real… fun," he smirked.

After D'Artagnan grew bored of his opponent not showing he turned and started to walk south. He stopped almost instantly, "Crystalline magic… ice… approaching… quickly… and jump!" he said as a black hand passed him. He jumped cleanly out of the way. He looked in its direction and a woman stood there. "Ice witch," He bowed. "Took you long enough…" he said with a frown. "Who are you and why are you here?" she asked. "I'm traveling… new world, I want to see it first hand. You know, nothing important." He said casually. The gem was glowed brightly now that the ice witch was here. "I'm interested in why you see me as a threat…" D'Artagnan said crossing his arms. "Not a threat… an opportunity, I could give you power over ice and snow," she said offering a shard of deep blue ice to him. "I have never sought any more power than I needed… I'm good." D'Artagnan said turning down the offer. He held up his left hand, a small blue fire ball appeared above his hand. "I really am…" D'Artagnan said walking past the ice witch and still walking south. "What? You don't… everyone wants power!" she argued. "Then I'm no one." D'Artagnan called over his shoulder. "You can't walk away from me!" she yelled. "I'm doing it right now…" he muttered to himself.

"If you won't take my offer, I'll have to take your life…" The Ice Witch said to herself. Another hand made of black ice quickly followed D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan sighed, he rolled to the side, suddenly the ice witch burst from the ice, crystals of ice erupted from the snow and held D'Artagnan in place. "This is awkward…" D'Artagnan said, his whole body was frozen while he was rolling, his back was on the ground and still curved, his head was still tucked in a near fetal position. His left arm was on top of his right, his right on his knee, "really… quite awkward…" D'Artagnan tried moving but was denied by the crystals. His hood fell in his struggling, his cheek touching one of the crystals, his skin hissed and he pulled away, "what the hell…" he said trying to touch what was now frost bitten skin. "Will you take my offer, or should I kill you now?" she asked again. "I just want to travel… but if you want me, you can have me…" D'Artagnan said as a small dome appeared above the gauntlet, it moved and blocked the ice from touching his clothes, it expanded slowly, the ice started to break as it got larger until D'Artagnan was freed of the ice. He stood up, "you have me," D'Artagnan said holding his arms open. His right hand went up to the blackened skin; he grimaced and sharply inhaled as he touched it. "Don't worry, once you are one of us, the cold will never bother you again." She smiled. "Alright alright…" D'Artagnan said, he muttered something that he knew exactly what it was. "You don't even know what I can do… yet you want to add me to your forces… why is that?" D'Artagnan asked. "Anything that has true ice is a powerful asset." She said beckoning him. "Ok… you have to catch me first!" D'Artagnan said as he circled the ice witch, he was a blur. Four more of him appeared and stopped dead in their tracks. "Which one is which?" they all said at once.

He had the gull to play games with Lissandra, the ice witch; a shard of black ice flew and struck one of the clones, one next to D'Artagnan. She struck the other with another shard, they all crossed their arms, "what fun is that?" they asked, pouting, she threw another shard at the original, a kite shield appeared and the crystals of both Magics shattered and screeched. "Looks like you found me." D'Artagnan said as the last two disappeared. "But you haven't seen anything yet…" D'Artagnan smirked. His hand went to his sword. He drew it and flipped the sword, holding the blade; He threw it to Lissandra. "Fine craftsmanship… the gem… humph, purifying magic. Clever," she smirked and threw it back. D'Artagnan caught it in his left hand, blade first he didn't grimace; the blade didn't even cut his glove. D'Artagnan knew he had one more ace in the hole but didn't want to just show it off. He took the handle in his right hand and put the sword over his shoulder.

"Trust me. You don't want this fight." D'Artagnan warned, his face, serious. "Whether you come with me by choice or by force, you will be mine…" she said, just as serious. He tightened the gauntlet and pulled his boots up. "Are you ready?" D'Artagnan asked, "why would you bother asking your opponent such a stupid question?" she asked. "Respect and honor." D'Artagnan frowned. "Such things would get you killed in a true battle! Such silly things," she said clearly disapproving of D'Artagnan's teachings. "You would want someone to let you get ready for a fight; I don't see what the problem is." D'Artagnan was tempted to break his stance but didn't.

"On the contrary, I'm always ready." She smiled. She wanted this to be fast and painless. She just needed him to be knocked out and she could take such a powerful soul to a safe place. D'Artagnan stood in the same place for sometime. Black ice erupted from the ground and caught him. The dragon saw her last friend get trapped in ice, she had to do something, she had to help, but how? She was too young, too small and fragile. She swooped down, slowly spinning, she breathed a small cloud of blue fire and went though it. A massive dragon erupted from the fire, covered in it. She growled at the ice witch.

"That's my girl!" he yelled from the ice tomb. "Pretty sure my constant magic left her able to use the spell in short bursts… or something along those lines…" D'Artagnan said looking through the ice. "An ice dragon too? Wondrous additions indeed," she smiled. "Blizz! Smash the ice!" D'Artagnan shouted. The dragon ran to the tomb and swung her tail at the ice. Cracks appeared but quickly sealed. "You two are far too valuable to let go…" she smiled. She approached the pair; slowly she floated on a small platform of shifting ice. D'Artagnan moved his left hand so it was pointing up. A fire ball appeared and jets of flame started to erupt from his hand. "Try again!" D'Artagnan commanded. On the outside, fire could be seen glowing and roaring inside the tomb. The dragon swung her tail again, the brittle ice shattered and fire burst from the opening. D'Artagnan climbed out and looked at the dragon, they nodded in unison. They charged at the ice witch, D'Artagnan knew it would be stupid, they were within yards of the woman, crystals of black ice erupted from the ground, D'Artagnan moved his finger from side to side, "try again…" he said before disappearing, the dragon laughed and did the same. "Behind you!" "Nope, from the side!" "No this side!" "ENOUGH!" Lissandra yelled as black ice shot into each pair of copies. "No more games!" she yelled into the tundra. "Alright, no more games." D'Artagnan said behind Lissandra, his sword already at her back and a blade projected from his gauntlet, ready to slit her throat. "Walk away…" D'Artagnan instructed. "I have no interest in power, just go." he said taking his blades away from her. The dragon had returned to her cat sized form. "I have no reason to turn and kill you, don't give me one." D'Artagnan said as he started to walk south. "You… you can't just make a mockery of Lissandra!" she yelled at him. "Sorry, I'm already gone." D'Artagnan said to himself.

He expected Lissandra to follow him, try something, but she didn't, he wondered what true ice was but thought that it was nothing good. He traveled south until he no longer needed the winter clothes; he changed into his white and gold uniform without putting his armor over it. He traveled until he was met with a small party of summoners. He blinked and looked over the situation. "Rosanna, You speak to him." one of them barked. A robed figure approached, she lifter her hood and looked D'Artagnan in the eyes. "You are needed at the institute of war for reasons to be discussed when you get there." She said quickly. Her black hair flowed like water over her shoulders; she had pale white skin and beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She was no older that D'Artagnan. "I… what? Why would they need to see me?" D'Artagnan asked. "They will discuss it with you when you arrive; we were sent to make the trip faster." She explained. D'Artagnan looked past her, there was a runic circle, strange markings and runes were everywhere in the circle. She gestured to the circle, D'Artagnan stood in the circle, "this will be quick." She said as the other summoners extended their arms and started to chant, the runes and circle started to shrink around him, soon there was barely anything near his feet, the circle disappeared and he stood in the a strange hall, there were ornate statues and a golden gilded door. he heard Blizz behind a door but couldn't tell where she was.


	6. Chapter 6 league Judgement

Chapter Six

League Judgment

D'Artagnan looked around, he was clearly nervous and lost, unsure of what to do he took a deep breath, he went into an indifferent composure. He approached the door and carefully reached out, the door opened and he stepped to the side, the room inside was dark; he stepped inside and held a blue fire ball to no avail. He let it go out and the door closed behind him. He turned and looked at the closing door. He looked back, his sister stood before him, (Grace is D'Artagnan's younger half sister, she has pale skin that is almost grey, she wears black leather armor and red under clothes, she has a pony tail. It reaches to about the middle of her back. Her bangs are kept out of her eyes, and she is half vampire. Black hair, green eyes) "Grace… what are you doing here?" D'Artagnan asked looking in awe. He approached her but she stayed a fixed distance from him. "Why do you wish to join the league of legends?" she asked. D'Artagnan blinked a few times and made sure that she wasn't joking, "An illusion… you could have picked someone I didn't like as much." D'Artagnan pouted. "You stubborn, head strong, idiot… my idiot…" he heard Grace say, he looked at the Grace that stood before him, "why do you wish to join the league of legends?" she asked again. "To be honest, I was kinda set up here by some summoners…" D'Artagnan said looking for a door. "Certainly you don't believe that…" she said to D'Artagnan. "You came here on your own." She said. "You're an illusion, I don't see the point here." D'Artagnan said crossing his arms. "We will see…" she said before fading. The black background changed to one of a forest, it was the forest that was just outside Dragon's Peak. He was a child walking just outside the walls of the town.

Fairies and sprites danced around him, he was no older than eight. Henry called for him and he ran back home. it was years later, he awoke to the screams of people that he called friends and family. Smoke, he ran outside the town to see it burning. He was on top of dragon's reach, being ridiculed, "You'll never become a dragon lord, we should call you the dragon child!" they laughed. The city was falling from the sky, D'Artagnan made sure all of them got off safe, and he stayed on because his dragon couldn't get back to him, he watched people being turned by dark magics into monsters. The city fell and crashed, he was lucky to live. D'Artagnan met Grace for the first time, he started to see all his friends again, it was great to see them, he missed them all so much. Alatariel was bound to a table, unable to move as dark magics were being forced into her body, D'Artagnan struggled and yanked at the chains, he fought but was unable to do anything for her.

Then the part D'Artagnan dreaded. Grag held Grace by the collar, he reached into her body. The look in her eyes was not one of fear, of panic. It was of support, in her eyes she said 'hey, idiot, we all know you can do it. You are our last hope. I love you, brother…' her eyes dimmed and closed. A small orb of light in his hand, D'Artagnan reached out weakly, tears in his eyes, "NOT HER!" D'Artagnan yelled through his pain. Grag swallowed the soul. He dropped the body and turned to D'Artagnan, a cruel smile on his face. In an instant Grag stood over him, he grabbed D'Artagnan's collar and lifted him up. "Pathetic… my sister had so many years to train you… but you are still nothing," he reached inside of D'Artagnan. "D'Artagnan. A champion must fight, even when they can't stand up. you are the last thing in his way. I believe you can do it." Silvana said as her voice faded from D'Artagnan's mind. D'Artagnan was thrown to the ground. He felt a void, cold. Grag held Silvana's soul in his hand. "After so many years, my ascension is at hand. You fool, you sent a boy to do a gods job… and now, you will pay for it," he smiled cruelly. He swallowed the soul, Grag slowly turned to D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan had stood up long before Grag turned to him. "Why would you do that to your own daughter?" D'Artagnan asked not looking up. "She was no longer my daughter when she left my side," he said dryly. "She was my sister… YOU MONSTER!" D'Artagnan's fist flew at Grag. Grag blocked it with ease; he frowned and knocked D'Artagnan away with ease.

The solar eclipse was ending, Grag hissed at the sun started to show itself. D'Artagnan stood and moved his hands, massive clouds appeared above them, grey and dark, they grew until they blocked out the sun. "I won't let the sun take the pleasure of killing you from me!" D'Artagnan yelled. Grag smirked, "you should have let fate take me… you just saved my life," he was a blur; D'Artagnan caught his fist mere inches from his face. The metal on Grag's hand was crushed. Grag took off the gauntlet and threw it to the side. "If you wish to die, D'Artagnan, I'd be happy to oblige," in an instant D'Artagnan had his sword ready. Tears ran down his face, a fire burning in his eyes, The rain started to fall. "I'm going to make sure you suffer for what you did. you wont fuck with me and get away with it." D'Artagnan said picking up his sword. "Silvana gave me this sword. and I swear on my blood and my friends souls that I wont fail them this time. this time I wont let you change my destiny." D'Artagnan said. D'Artagnan was a perfect match for Grag. The armies still fought. D'Artagnan refused to stop his assault. D'Artagnan kicked and punched when ever the opportunity was available. Grag needed to make a distraction. Blizz was still flying around taking out corrupted. Grag smirked. "perfect." Grag said as he caught Blizz by the tail and smashed her into the ground. He took his sword and stabbed Blizz in the chest. "no!" D'Artagnan yelled as Grag saw the opening. Grag was a blur, he stabbed his sword through D'Artagnan's left hand and took D'Artagnan's sword and stabbed his right hand. he took the swords and stabbed them into the ground. D'Artagnan yelled in pain. "you let your emotions be your greatest weakness." Grag said kicking D'Artagnan in the stomach. D'Artagnan pushed his right hand against the blade. He endured the pain and pushed his sword out of the ground. He couldn't take the sword out of his hand until he freed his other hand. D'Artagnan weakly pulled the other sword out of the ground.

He pulled the sword out of his hand and reached for the other. "Tenacity only prolongs the inevitable." Grag said watching this. "You should have let me die by the sun." Grag said leaning over D'Artagnan. "I'm going to kill you, and I'm not letting the sun take it from me." D'Artagnan repeated. D'Artagnan weakly held his sword. His projection gem was broken. He took the gauntlet off and threw it to the side.

They continued to go back and forth, rain falling, magic flying, until D'Artagnan saw an opening, D'Artagnan swung for Grag's hand. Grag's sword stabbed into D'Artagnan's chest. it missed his heart and pierced a lung, the sword could be seen through D'Artagnan's back. They both yelled in pain, D'Artagnan pulled the sword from his chest and turned to Grag. He made a cut for Grag's head, there was a thud, D'Artagnan stabbed Grag in the stomach before pulling the sword up. Souls flowed out, D'Artagnan went over to his dragon, he cast a healing spell before falling forward. He rolled onto his back. His gauntlet lay next to him, broken and beaten. He put it on, the metal was jagged from the point where a sword was run through it.

In an instant all of his wounds were gone. He was clean, standing on his feet. Grace stood before him. "Why do you wish to join the league?" "DON'T YOU DARE APPEAR AS MY SISTER, YOU INSULT US, BOTH!" D'Artagnan yelled at the figure. "I don't want to join the league!" he fell to his knees. "I want purpose, this world took it from me! I was a hero! I was going to die a hero… now I'm nothing!" he banged his fist on the ground. "I want to go home! I don't want to join some damned institution; you people pulled me from my home, now I can't get back…" D'Artagnan said defeated. The summoner that watched his memories seemed disappointed. D'Artagnan was such a capable fighter, yet he wanted nothing to do with this place. He wanted to go home. A door leading back to the hall where he had entered opened. The summoner did not ask a final question, D'Artagnan did not want to become a champion, there was no need. D'Artagnan walked out of the room. 'How did it feel to expose your mind?' was the final question.

D'Artagnan felt drained, exhausted. He wanted to sleep. He found the exit and Blizz waiting for him. She jumped up and nuzzled him, "not now…" his voice was cold. The summoner known as Rosanna stood by the dragon. "I hear that the judgment is quite exhausting," she said to D'Artagnan. "You heard right…" D'Artagnan said turning and walking away. The dragon ran after him and climbed on his shoulder. "Why are you leaving?" Rosanna asked, almost worried. "Why would I stay? I have no reason." D'Artagnan kept walking. "Didn't you just become a champion?" she asked. "What? No. I didn't come here to become some _champion_." D'Artagnan said annoyed before turning and continuing to walk away. "They said that I was supposed to take you so you would become a champion, not walk away!" she protested. "I don't want to be a champion!" he yelled. Champion, it appeared so many times, he didn't care who or what a champion was but he didn't want it.

Rosanna recoiled at D'Artagnan's outburst. He hated these _summoners_ for taking him from his home; he hated them for taking him from his friends. "What do these _summoners_ do anyway?! Pull people from their loved ones for entertainment?! Because that is all I can see!" Rosanna pulled her hood further down, a whimper could be heard. D'Artagnan stopped, his anger and frustration disappeared. "What am I doing…? I'm attacking this girl for no reason…" his thoughts echoed. "I-i… I'm sorry… I," he stopped. He reached a single hand out before pulling back. "Don't just leave her to dry, do something you ass…" D'Artagnan said to himself. "They said I was supposed to watch you if you didn't want to become a champion…" she said softly, "Who are _they_?" he asked. "The higher ranking summoners. A few of them had a feeling this may happen." She explained. "I'm going to go get some sleep." He said looking around; he walked out of the institute. It was night. "You could… come to my room," she suggested timidly. "Why would she offer something like that when I just exploded at her? Does this mean she accepted my apology?" D'Artagnan asked himself. D'Artagnan looked again, he gave a defeated sigh. "Alright… lead the way…" D'Artagnan started to walk inside. "It's at the end of the west wing." She walked ahead of him. D'Artagnan didn't want to make small talk; he wanted to let the past settle. They arrived at her room; D'Artagnan sat down in a chair and pulled out his flute. He created a small blue fire ball in the flute, he gave a few test blows, the inside was coated with a thin layer of ice, causing the notes to be smooth and sharp. D'Artagnan let the fire remain, he played a calming melody, letting Rosanna sleep first. She watched the blue fire dance from the flute. She slept soundly; once she had fallen asleep D'Artagnan looked at the dragon sleeping on his lap. He smiled before relaxing and falling asleep. "Tomorrow… Piltover…" he said before falling asleep.


End file.
